Two Weeks of Hell: ON HIATUS
by DeathByShyKid
Summary: On a vacation, England does something really stupid that upsets his imaginary friend. As revenge, she casts her magic on the others on the vacation, changing them. The only ones not affected are England, America, and Russia. How will they be able to change everyone back? (Those on the vacation: Germany, Japan, Italy, Prussia, England, America, Russia, and Canada) Bad summary!


**A/N- Hello, welcome to a Hetalia fanfiction. Yes, I know I should work on something else, but I don't care. So, quick thing! When characters address each other, they say their real names:** "Hey, Alfred!" **When I write about the character, I say their country names** **:** England waved. **Now that we have that out of our way, why don't we begin the story!**

 **Day 1**

The air was still, the heavy rain pouring down above them. Eight countries were crammed in the minivan. Driving this van was none other than Russia and besides him was America. The blond haired country had insisted on driving earlier but after last year's trip, no one trusted him to drive for long distances. This left Russia to sit behind the wheel and for America to listen to his rocking playlist. Behind the two were Japan, Italy, and Germany. The Asian country was looking out the window into the vast forest. Italy was talking his best friend's ear off as Germany's eyes were slowly closing due to exhaustion. Prussia was already out, sleeping like a baby behind the three. England was given a window seat, but he wasn't paying attention to the outdoors. His imaginary friends were keeping him company at the moment. That left the middle seat for Canada who sat awkwardly in the van twiddling his thumbs. This was his first trip with this many people and he was nervous.

Now, why are these countries going on a trip? Don't they have paperwork or some important deed they have to do? Yes, they have many things that they can do, but this is more important than anything else. Around the same time of the year, around the middle of May, everyone gets together to hang out for two weeks in a secluded place. This wonderful place is always rented out every year for the countries. This vacation was a way for stressed countries to have fun for two very short weeks before they have to go back to work. It is one of the most sacred times of the year. Everyone appreciated it.

Germany, Japan, and Italy had started this tradition many years ago and ever since then, more countries have come to join them. Just a year after the tradition had started, Germany had asked his brother if he wanted to join. Prussia was very reluctant and perplexed about going, but after that first day, he wanted to stay there forever. Two years after that, America and England joined the fun. This was around the time that their Jeep had to be replaced by a minivan. The year after that, Russia was invited to vacation with the group to get away from his psycho sister. This year, America had asked his brother to join them. Canada was happy to get away from politics and the everyday occurrence of 'who are you' from those around him.

The van slowed down in front of a large two-story cabin that stood proudly in the middle of a clearing. Canada's eyes widened at the size. Sure, he's seen bigger, but this was impressive. The minivan stopped completely, the Russian parking it away from the cabin. America took out his headphones and jumped out of the van. He started stretching, a grin plastered on his face. One by one, the minivan emptied itself of countries, the group staring happily at the cabin. The rain had since stopped, letting the setting sun break through the clouds and shine itself upon the cabin.

America gave a smirk towards the group, "Last one inside the cabin has dish duty for a week!" With that, he was sprinting towards the closed door. The group glanced at each other for a second before running. Russia passed the American whose face displayed horror, trying to pick up his face only to have his brother pass him. England and Prussia stuck their tongues out at him as they go past him. Japan was next, giving a sympathetic smile towards America. Germany, holding Italy under his arm, sped in front of him. Once inside, America could see that everyone had already sat down to catch their breaths.

"Guess you have dish duty, Alfred!" Prussia mocked, laughing his ass off.

He groaned, "I _hate_ dish duty!"

"Then don't make bets that you know you can't win, brat," England stated.

America walked over to his brother, a pleading smile on his face, "Hey Mattie, don't you want to... you know, take my job?"

The Canadian pouted, crossing his arms over his chest, "No, not really. You made the bet, you have to go through with it."

"I thought you had my back!" He whined.

"Sorry not sorry," Canada smiled.

Prussia's loud, obnoxious laughter rang through again, "Your brother just stood you up! Awesome!"

"Listen up!" Germany shouted out, gaining everyone's attention, "There are four rooms with two beds. We need to see who sleeps in the same room together."

"I am _not_ sleeping in the same room as Italy this year! Hell no!" Prussia complained pointing an accusing finger at the brunette, "He sleep talks and I didn't get any sleep last year!"

"I think that since he complained, he should sleep in the same room as Italy," America suggested, shrugging his shoulders.

The German rubbed his chin, "What do you think, Feliciano?"

"No thank you!" Italy smiled, "Me and Kiku are going to share a room." America nodded his head, having shared a room with Japan last year.

"The brat and I can share a room." England pointed to the American.

"HEY!" The blond shouted.

"Okay, then I guess I'll share with my brother," Germany stated, his shoulders sagging. He didn't _want_ to share with Prussia, but it seemed like the best option.

"Then I will share with Matvey," Russia stated. Canada blinked up at the larger country, a small smile on his lips. America glanced at the two, fearing for his twin brother's life. Even after he and Russia had become friends, he was still wary of him. Maybe he should share with Canada? No, he'll be fine.

"Well, then it's settled. Tomorrow starts our vacation." The German announced, already heading outside towards the minivan to collect his luggage. Italy and Japan followed their friend, talking quietly. Prussia headed towards the kitchen to grab some alcohol. He had always gotten drunk the night they got there at the cabin, it was a tradition. America lounged on the couch, finishing his chips and soda from earlier. Canada, Russia, and England all went outside to receive their own luggage.

"How are you holding up, Matthew?" England questioned.

He looked over at the blond haired man, "Fine, thanks for the concern."

"That's good." He stated, "I thought I should check in on you."

"Why?"

England chuckled, "Well, I was dragged onto this trip against my will by Alfred. I wasn't too pleased and thrilled to be on vacation, but he tied me up and threw me into the trunk."

Canada stared with wide eyes. Russia laughed, "Though, it was quite funny to watch."

The Englishman growled, "Oh, shut up!"

"Well, he didn't throw me into the trunk tied up." The Canadian responded, "He just forced me to go, said he would break my hockey sticks. Some of them were custom made and aren't sold anywhere in the entire world. Some of them were gifts and then there was one I had made."

"I didn't know Matvey played hockey." Russia blinked owlishly at him.

An embarrassed blush ran rapidly on his face, "Well, I do. It's one of my favorite pastimes."

England placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder, "Look, if those hockey sticks mean a lot to you, I won't let that brat get to them."

"I second that." The larger country grinned.

"Thank you, but I don't think it's necessary. I can handle myself and if he _ever_ touched my hockey sticks, he'd probably have a broken limb of some sorts." Canada shrugged.

England laughed, "I never expected you to be a vicious country."

His cheeks turned pink, "I only ever get like that when it's about hockey." The three made it to the minivan and grabbed their bags before heading back to the cabin. America and Prussia came out of the house to go grab their stuff. The white-haired country was wobbling around, giggling like a maniac. England waved at the two when he had gotten to the room he shared with America. Russia led Canada to their shared room.

England sighed. "So, still being a coward?" A girlish voice sounded through the room.

"What do you want, you _Sensitive Warlock_?" He questioned.

She growled, "How dare you?! My name is Saruman!"

The Englishman chuckled, "Yeah, Saruman the Sensitive Warlock!"

"I should kill you for calling me that!" Saruman pouted.

"You don't have the ability to kill someone." He smirked, "You're just a warlock."

Her nostrils flared, "Well, you're just a coward who's too afraid to tell someone that you love them!"

He gawked, "Not a chance!"

Saruman stuck her tongue out, "I bet he is into girls, most boys are."

"He is not!" England fought back.

"Maybe he's into that Russian girl, the one with the big tits!" She grinned.

"He does not!" England whispered viciously.

"Yes, he does!" Saruman chuckled.

"No!"

"He'll never love you!"

"No!"

"He _hates_ you!"

"Shut up!"

"You!"

"You're just jealous that people can see _me_ and not _you_!" England growled, pushing her away.

Tears came to her eyes, her bottom lip quivering. "I see how it is." Saruman whispered lowly, "You're going to wish that you never made me up." With those cold words, she disappeared.

America burst through the door holding three bags, "Hey dude!"

"Hi..." Came the sad response from England.

He blinked at his friend, "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing."

"If it really was nothing, you wouldn't be sad," America stated seriously, flopping down on his bed. Within the next three minutes, soft snoring could be heard from the American. England got up, grab some shorts and headed towards one of the three bathrooms in the cabin. He came back to the room, turned off the lights, and headed to bed.


End file.
